The Unfallen Fallen one
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Demon child. Bastard. Scourge of the land. Child of Prophecy. Saviour. Angel. Naruto has been called many names during his life. The most accurate one would be ... The Unfallen Fallen Angel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.  
Challenge from Zanark Sathanus.

I wont be able to update as frequently. I will return to normal updating in May.

*story start*

"Here we are Kaguya. It's just you and me. It took everything I had to get here." Naruto told the deranged Goddess as blood coated the entirety of his right.

 **"It was all in vain. Everyone here has died following you, and their losses have been for naught. Asura, do not be like your brother. This is your final warning, do not die in vain." Kaguya offered him as he stared down at a blood soaked cloak.**

"I can't give up. If you get past me you'll... you'll destroy them all, won't you? Everyone hopes. Everyones dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his bloody fist.  
 **"Oh? How will you stop me Asura? Even if you have both halves of Hagaromo's power, it won't be enough. It took my _children_ three days of constant fighting to beat me. This has going on for one week, and you haven't won." Kaguya told him as a golden fire with black flames coating parts.**

"Right now, everyone on the battlefield... I can feel their hearts beating as on. And we have ONE goal. To defeat YOU!" Naruto screamed as violet pupils with nine tomoe rotating violently around them.

 **"Tell me how? Your leaders are gone. Konoha lies in ashes, and your battalion lay around you." Kaguya inqured as various ghostly apparitions appeared behind him**

 _"Because we are standing with him." a spectral_ _brunette told her as Spiky ginger who had her hair tied into a spiked ponytail agreed with her._

 _"She's right. You may have the tailed beasts inside of you, but it won't be enough." The Red haired_ _female agreed as a column of sand circled around Naruto to make a jaded armour set._

 _"As troublesome as it is, they're right. If you won, then I wouldn't be able to rest." A pineapple haired teen in a green vest added as the shadows stabbed through Kaguya's body, and pinned her to her spot._

 _"I am still mad that you have manipulated my family for generations." a ravenette stated bitterly as skeletal hands engulfed in blue lion shaped fire that was supplied by a lavender haired spectre pinned the furious Goddess._

 **"It still won't be enough. " Kaguya bluffed as she** **desperately struggled against the shinobi's binding while Naruto went through dozens, borderline hundreds of handseals.**

"But this will be. Kinjutsu:Futago no tentai jisatsu kōgeki(Twin celestial Suicide attack)" Naruto yelled as a blinding gold fire began to inclose around the two fighter, and golden flames tore through both of their stomaches.

 **"YOU- You fool. You are willing to sacrifice your life to prolong a broken system?" Kaguya asked as the fires started to pull their flaming bodies towards each other.**

"I-it's not broken. It just needed to be fixed. W-with the thought that you possibly returning, everyone unites under a single flag. After removing your lineage, no one will have to worry about you. The Uchiha have been vanquished, and so have we. I'll make sure of it." Naruto stated as pupils morphed into a nine bladed shuriken.

 **"I-idiot. You've killed both of us!" Kaguya yelled as she attempted to use her Amenominaka while Naruto activated the Kamui ability.**

Using two dimensional warping powers in tandem with a suicidal technique used to exterminate deity level beings doesn't end well.  
"This is it for us. Ne, Mina. Sayōnara." Naruto told the remaining survivors, as the fabric of reality tore open and consumed the two fighters. The only evidence that they stood there was a dried patch of blood, and two spiralling markings in place of them.

*Unknown*  
 **"YOU FOOL!" Kaguya screamed at him as they flew past** **countless isolated 'bubbles' and the golden fire burned their bodies while the ashes orbited around them. Remaining roughly a metre from either of them.**

"If this is the price for removing you from the Elemental nations, I'm willing to pay it." Naruto told the irate goddess as a cloaked figure floated towards to inflamed duo.

 _ **"This isn't the cost of using the technique." the raven winged figure corrected them as they brandished a massive scythe, which was**_ ** _radiating Killer intent and glowed with purple flames._**

"Then what is?" Naruto questioned the blood coloured redhead, as her spectral hand thrust itself through their guts and pulled out two glowing energy sources. One was gold and crimson, with nine markings spiralling clockwise. The other one was ivory white and deep red, with ten spiralling makings spinning counter clockwise.

 **"What have you done mortal?!" Kaguya demanded as the winged figure slammed it's scythes handle into her face. The fires stopped crawling along their bodies, and was drawn into the mysterious figures cloak.**

 ** _"Watch your tone Mortal. You're eons to young to take that tone with me. Anyway... This isn't the price of the technique. The price of using it is much worse. Whoever has used the ability, their lives have become entangled. No longer do they exist as two people, but a single being. Trapped together in a single body." the scythe wielder informed them as she cleaved through them with her purple flamed coated weapon._**

"I-It burns!" Naruto screamed as the two started to melt together. The surrounding ashes fused to the now singular entity. They had crimson, chest length hair that was tied into a single braid. They had lavender coloured eyes with hints of blue, and nine distinct marking in each. The fusion had two ivory horns and an Jade tomoe necklace.

"Who ... who am I?" the composite figure asked as the cloaked being removed their hood, exposing her purple eyes, and ivory skin.

 _ **"You are still Naruto, Kaguya has just been fused with 'Naruto'. Your punishment for using the forbidden technique isn't over. You are being sent to Earth, a dimension more advanced then yours. You're being sent into a war zone. Earth is a realm that is filled with supernatural. Enjoy." the crimson reaper informed him as the female thrusted the two glowing sphere into his stomach. Which sent him flying into one of the 'bubbles' that radiated draconic, divine, and corrupted energy.**_

*Unknown location Unknown time*

"It appears you've woken up." a french Canadian voice announced as Naruto opened a single eye and stared at a white canvas roof.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up and noticed two adults standing in the tent with him. One had black hair with blond tips in a red medical coat. The other wore standard tan brown military fatigues, a rounded metal helmet with a triple chevron on his sleeve.

"Listen bub. You are in a Canadian military controlled medical tent. Dr. Az managed to fix you up. You had second degree burns, laceration, and blood from your right eye. Luckily, the doc managed to patch you up. It almost seemed supernatural." the soldier-dressed figure told him as he lit a cigar and took a long hit from it.  
"Sergeant Howlett, could you refrain from smoking in here. My patient is still recovering from their ailment." Dr. Az reprimanded Sg. Howlett who smothered their cigar on one of the support beams in the tent.

"Where am I?" Naruto repeated his question as they turned to him, and the doctor packed away a glowing card with a set of raven wings on it.

"You are at a English controlled encampment roughly 185km north of Paris, France. Sg. Howlett discovered you 100 metres outside of the camp, covered in the debris of a Sopwith Baby. The wings were imbedded in your back. The fuselage was pinning your legs and trapped you under the burning rubble."Dr. Az stated as a distance loud explosion went off.

"I'm G-going." Naruto told them as he ripped the blood bag out of his arm, and tried to move to the opening of the tent.

"Hold it. We don't know who you are, or where you're from. Name, age, anything." Sg. Howlett stopped him as blood started to seep out of his heavily bandaged chest and stomach.

"N-Naruto Uzu-maki. Ninja of ... nowhere." Naruto tried to tell them as he attempted to pass them again.

"Hold it 'Naruto'. You're wounds aren't fully healed. Also, do you think that we would allow you to wonder around a military compound?" Dr. Az asked as he set Naruto down on the cot.

"Especially so because of tomorrow." Sg. Howlett added as he strapped him to the cot with leather straps.

"What's today?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the cow hide binding strips.

"April 8 1917." the sergeant stated as the two started to exit the tent.

"By the way 'Naruto', an officer will come by to escort you to a holding tent later on." Dr. Az informed him as they left him to his thought in his tent.

'Canadian Military' 'Paris France' Where did they send me?' Naruto thought as he stared at his bindings.

 **'You haven't realized yet?" a familiar voice questioned him as it echoed inside his head.  
** 'Kurama?! Aren't you a sound for sore ears. Where have you been?' Naruto asked the tailed vulpine.

 **'...it be better if you saw this yourself.' the tailed beast announced vaguely as Naruto felt a familiar pull into his subconscious** **dimension.**

*Mindscape*

"Kurama, what's ... wrong?" Naruto's question echoed throughout the darkness with a single tree being the only noticeable object 'til the horizon.

 **"Up here." Kurama's voice announced a red object landed next to Naruto. It appeared to be a lady with long crimson hair, that was tied in a one high pony tail. Two vulpine ears poking through her red locks, and** **irritate** **d golden pupils. Small shorts, with a furry golden tipped tail, and a obsidian coloured bra with ruby flames on it. Her general attire was missing a Barrett M82 to complete her look.**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the redhead sent him a dry look.

 **"It's me, Kurama. Somehow I got transformed like this when that person merged you with Kaguya." Kurama informed him as she adjusted herself, to try get more comfortable with her form.**

"Do you know what the hell is going on? What's 'Canada', 'English' 'or 'April 8 1917'?" Naruto demanded as a pale pink shell opened up, and a snow whit figure descended from the tree.

 **"I believe I can answer your question." The snowy haired lady announced as Naruto turned towards her. She had a rounded Y stretching from her forehead to her nose, and a triangular marking underneath each of her eyes. Deep silver eyes accentuated the two canine ears sticking out of her frosty white hair. Including an alabaster white cloak with ruby red spirals running along the sides.**

"Now I'm even more confused. How did you get into here?" Naruto questioned the secondary tenant in his subconscious realm.

 **"My name is Ōkami Tsuki. The _TRUE_ Ten tailed wolf, and I know what's going on." Ōkami answered him as her ten silver tails fanned out behind her.**

"What's happening? Do you know where we are?" Naruto asked the ten tailed Wolf.

 **"We were sent to the DxD** **dimension by The Grim Reaper. It's realm of Deities, Demons and Dragons. Currently, the 'English Empire' is fighting against the 'German' allied 'Canadian' colony is leading an assault against the impenetrable Vimy Ridge. You are currently being moved to a secure location for holding." Ōkami answered his question.**

"Why can't my life ever be simple? Most people worry about paying their bills on time, or how their business is doing. I have to worry about genocidal Uchiha, and deity level beings out to kill me." Naruto asked as he drew circles on the bark of the tree, with a small raincloud over his head.

 **"Wow~. So you're the real Ten tails?" Kurama asked her as she turned away from the saddened hero.**

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Challenge from Zanark Sathanus

*story start*

"Your awake, good." Naruto heard as he opened his eyes and spotted an official in a double breasted jacket, with pink haired ponytail poking out from their officer cap.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked as looked at the leather bindings.

"I am Captain Akihito 'Bloodriver' Akasha. Mr. Naruto, you are *BANG* several metres outside of Vimy Ridge. The Canadian brigade is leading the assault on the Germans. Mortars are being fired from both sides so I was tasked with keeping you away from the conflict for interrogation." Capt. Akasha told him as the teen laughed.

"Sorry ma'am, but thats pointless. I know NOTHING about this place. I just got out of the war to find myself in the middle of another one. Tell me, which one is 'right'?" Naruto asked the captain.

"The German forces started This Great war. After the assassination the Archduke Ferdinand of Austria, the Siberians, Italians, and Germans declared war against other countries. Germany invaded France and Belgium, which England did not like. The British Commonwealth joined the war on August 4 1914. The US recently joined the fight three days ago." The captain explained as Naruto's eyes widened and he tore the leather cuffs. He shot up and tackled the official.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-*KABOOM!" Capt. Akasha demanded as a mortar shell tore through the canvas roof and exploded the spot where they were standing.

"Are... you ok?" Naruto asked her as a high pitched whistling noise screamed inside of the tent as red hot metal was lodged in the floor, walls and-

"Y-y-your back..." the captain asked as twelve jaded chunks of howling metal were lodged in his back. The flesh was mending itself, and melting at the same rate.

"A-are y-you ok-k?" Naruto asked the higher up, as some blood started leaking out of his mouth.

"Im f-fine, but you have shrapnel imbedded in your back!" Akasha yelled as the shrapnel was slowly expelled from his back.

"I...its fine. J-just give me a second." Naruto told her as kneeled down on the ground and stopped moving. Tainted Violet energy started to surround Naruto, and flow into him.

"A-are you a supernatural?" Akasha asked him scale markings started to crawl along his arms, and face.

"Maybe. All I know is that this place feels like shit." Naruto commented on the tainted energy that the battlefield. It reminded him of a combination of the nature energy on the battlefield combined with Orochimaru's.

"What are you doing?! You're bleeding heavily! The last thing you should be doing is moving." Akasha warned him as the shrapnel fell out of his back and burned themselves into the ground.

"I'll be fine. I'm getting sick of idiots fighting over stupid reasons." Naruto told her as the he charged directly into the trench, continuously drawing in the corrupted energy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sg. Howlett asked he ripped his bone blades out of a kraut's face.

"Ending this. _Katon: Gōkakyu no jutsu(fire release: Great Fireball technique)_!" Naruto yelled as he spit out a stream of fire barreling down the German controlled line.  
"Jesus Christ! You can spit fire?" Sg. Howlett yelled as he threw an advancing German directly into his comrade.

"I can, and this place disgusts me." Naruto stated as the scale marks grew more pronounced and Naruto's attacks became increasingly more vicious.  
"War reeks." Howlett told him as he cleaved through another german, as the Canadian devision advanced forward.

"I'm ending this now." Naruto announced as he started to use a foreign energy inside of his body. It felt different from his chakra, Kurama's chakra, and Nature chakra. It felt like a corrupted, diluted form of Rikudo sennin modo. As soon as he summoned the energy source, he felt twelve objects extend from his back and look to the air.

"Is this really happening?" Sg. Howlett asked as hundreds of black rods rained down on the enemy forces.  
"I've never seen someone use their powers so soon, and to have twelve wings to start is unheard of." Dr. Az as the Canadian and English forces stared at the floating figure. Six snow white wings on the right, and six midnight black wings on the left.

*Highest realm of Heaven April 14 1917*  
"Micheal-sama! Micheal-sama! Somethings wrong!" A lower angel barring two wings announced as he approached the golden haired leader.

"What is it Cassiel? I'm trying to figure out why there has been a decrease in prayers." Gabriel asked as he stared at a image of the Earth.

"This is related. I received word from France that an 'Angel' appeared there. They had six white wings and six raven black wings." Cassiel shocked his leader.  
"How is that possible? Has Azazel discovered a way for angels to only partly fall?" Gabriel questioned the two winged angel.

"I do not know. They appeared to turn the tides at Vimy Ridge. People have seen them as a Deity. Praying them and worshiping them, seeing them as a kind but vengeful figure." Cassiel handed the leader a folder containing several photos. One was of the unknown figure flying into the air, with a mix of black and white wings. The second was of the Black blood covered rods littering the German trenches. The Last was of a makeshift shrine of a twelve winged figure holding a black rod.

"This does not bode well for Heaven. The devils have begun to be more open with their actions, and the Vatican has noticed an increase in the Fallen activity in Italy. Now with this mysterious figure emerging, we will have to increase our numbers." Michael declared as he pulled out a golden deck of cards.

*Void Same time*  
"Hmm, it appears I was right." A small girl stated as she sat on the edge of an uprooted castle ruins. She had raven black hair tied back with a purple bow, in a dark Gothic Lolita dress. She seemed to be staring into the void, before she shot a blast of energy into it.  
 **"WATCH IT YOU BITCH!" A deep voice yelled as a red figure flew past the castle ruins.**

"Great Red, you sensed that right?" The gothic girl asked as a Great Red dragon landed next to her and was consumed by a dark red light. The dragon gradually shrunk down to the girls size, and a figure emerged. They had snow white hair with two long ivory horns tipped with ruby colouring. Twin draconic wing extended out behind her, that was red on the outside and gradually changed to white on the edge. Her stomach matched the underside of a dragon with draconic claws acting as a bra. Her boots and and gloves were made of ruby coloured scales, with dragon talons in place of her fingers. Lastly, she had a tail that was roughly the length of her body that matched her general colour.

 **"Of course I felt it Ophis. It isn't day that I feel a draconic male. Most were killed in the crossfire of the 'Great war' between the three factions." Great Red barked at the small girl as her wings flared out.**

"Calm down Red, you're being to loud. As I was saying... how about I prepose something." Ophis offered the crimson dragon.

 **"What is it? Does it involve leaving the Void?" Great red asked the little girl.**

"Eventually. In a century, we will **_both_** leave the void and find the one responsible. They will likely appear to be human and reside in Japan, a place with a large concentration of supernaturals. If I can get them to join me, you must leave. BUT. If you get them to join you, then I will leave. Are you willing to take the deal?" Ophis proposed the other dragon.

 **"I'll take you up on the offer. But I want to know everything you do on him." Great Red demanded from the smaller dragon.**

"Alright. _He_ is known as Naruto, the ninja of Nowhere. He has both fallen and normal angel wings. He can summon black rods, and is revered as a deity. He was last seen at Vimy France. He appears to be feminine with long crimson hair, bluish-lavender pupils, and jade tomoe necklace. His appearance matches most Asian people, and clothes matches those of the Shinto belief." Ophis explained what was known to the dragon.

 **"Thank you. I have to go prepare to meet him. I hope that** **you're persuasive enough." The dragon told her as she flew off into the void, leaving the young looking dragon**

"I wonder what would interest 'Naruto' the most?" Ophis asked as she shifted to her more mature form.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Challenge from Zanark Sathanus.

*story start*

*April 30 1945, several miles outside Berlin Germany*

A lone figure was standing in the ruins of a forrest while explosions resonated from the city, as tanks and soldiers stormed the wore a dark grey combat vest with dozens of medals of Valor decorating the front. Their crimson hair was tied in a single braid with twin ivory horns poking out from a canopy officer hat, while wearing a necklace that had a jade tomoe surrounded by an ivory semi-circle and matching obsidian copy.

The figure approached a tree and pulled out a blade that appeared to be similar to a Norwegian knife. They started carving a Tree where the branches intertwined with its roots in a circle and making a small incision with the blade in their hand, then covered the carving with their blood.

Harlequin green flames burst to life, creating a flaming ring incasing the carving. An Alabaster white hand grabbed the left edge of the circle while an onyx black hand gripped the opposing side, widening the circle. Which made it roughly big enough for an adult to pass through. Slowly, more of a feminine figure emerged from the flaming ring.

A heart shaped face that has skeletal markings, and raven black hair on the left. While having exotically tanned skin with snow white hair on the right. She was in a dress that was split directly down the centre with Noir black and snow white matching her inverse colour scheme.

 _ **"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. I'm guess that you have completed the arrangement?" The twin toned lady asked as she pulled out a golden heart locket from her pocket.**_

"I have Hel-san. Adolf has perished along side with hundreds of his absolute followers. The German forces will be defeated and the war will be over in months. So you will release them, yes?" Naruto asked the farrier of souls opened the golden locket. Dozens of Pine green orbs shot out of the golden container, and spread to the farthest corners of the globes.

 _ **"The deal has been completed. You know how to contact me if you wish to make another deal." Hel told him as the tree and herself was consumed by the harlequin flames.**_

"Time to find where they are." Naruto muttered as he pulled out a case, and started to walk north. Extending a single pair of ivory and ebony wings, he flew over the burning remains of the Fallen Reich. A single obsidian black rod pierced through the roof of the fallen silver tongued leaders bunker.

*November 1 1955 Scandinavian Countries*

An adult figure with a few stray dark crimson hairs peering out of a grey linen coat walked towards a mountain surrounded in a blizzard. Around the hood covering the figures face had brown pelts, and the crimson wrappings around the handle of a weapon was barely visible under the massive winter cloak.

As the the figure approached the snow covered mountain side, a figure reached out from their cloak and brushed aside a random portion of the mountain. A section of a massive gate was revealed and when the figure tried to grasp a gate, several weapons were aimed at their hood.

 _"Halt human! How does a mortal know of the Vallhallan gates?" A crimson haired lady _demanded in a Scandinavian language as her allies_ aimed their weapons at him. Said crimson haired warrior was in a metallic dress with blue and silver coloured dress with four metallic wings fanned out behind her. _

_One of her allies has snow white rear length hair that was tied up by purple ribbons and two winglike ear coverings. Her black waisted dress contrasted with the snowy landscape and her ivory coloured dress._

 _"Calm yourself Valkyries. I come to speak to the AllFather." The male figure declared as he replied to them in_ _Scandinavian, as he gripped the hilt of his blade._

 _"How does one so young speak the tongues of the old?" The crimson haired valkyrie asked as she summoned a double edged sword with wings for the cross guard and aimed it at his throat_ _._

 _"From a deal with the Allfather." The crimson haired swordsman declared as he held out a talisman with three intersecting triangles circled my Scandinavian runes that could be roughly translated to 'In Odin we Trust, 'til Valhalla'._

 _"What deal could you make to receive the Allfathers Talisman?!" The Crimson valkyrie demanded as the warriors aimed their weapons at his face._

 _"The Allfather knows, and I believe that is all that would matter." the male warrior told them as the stone gate opened up, and revealed a golden figure standing in front of a rainbow coloured bridge._

 **"Uzu of Maki, the Mighty One awaits you." a golden armoured warrior** **declared as he gestured towards the glowing bridge. Two curved golden head piece** **s extended from his helmet. Gold coloured plating meshed together atop of a** **chainmail base.**

 _"Heimdallr, is this mortal being allowed to pass into Asgard?" the white haired valkyrie asked the golden eyed gatekeeper._

 **"Yes, this warrior has made a deal with Odin. I have been tasked by the Allfather to deliver him." Heimdallr declared as the valkyries weapons dispersed into golden flakes.**

 _"Thank you Heimdallr-san. Now may we go? I would hate to keep the Mighty One waiting." the cloaked warrior added as the golden watcher escorted him along the rainbow bridge._

 _"*Sigh* Come on Rossweise, let's see why this mortal has been allowed to enter Asgard." The crimson warrior told her companion as they walked along the multi coloured spectral bridge as the colossal stone gate sealed up. The raging blizzard quickly covered up the evidence of the gates existence, or the people standing there._

 _*Bifröst bridge*_

 _"Heimdallr-san, does that Allfather know that I am nearing?" 'Uzu of Maki' inquired from the guardian as they flew along the Bifröst bridge towards the Asgardian Kingdom._

 **"He is aware that you are approaching. I informed the Allfather that you were nearing the gate, so he has people preparing a feast. It is not often that Asgardians get to interact with someone such as yourself." Heimdallr informed the male warrior as the Bifröst bridge ended at the massive golden walls surrounding Asgard.**

 _"I am not that different. I merely keep ending up in the middle of the Anglo-Saxon's fight with the former Roman empire. Germanic or Britannic, their beliefs always justify their actions." the hooded warrior stated as two ivory objects reflected light from the base of his forehead._

 **"That is a common trait of most mortals. Men and women fight over trival acts. 'Our' gods do not care, so long as people believe. The Allfather has tried to make contact with the other Pantheons to secure Asgard's position. Which is why he sent you to collect those items." Heimdallr told him as the golden eyed gatekeeper turned the shadowed appearance of the warrior.**

 _"That was no small feat. Some of them were harder to convince then others." Uzu of Maki muttered bitterly as they traveled along the golden pathways inside of Asgard._

 **"The Allfather knew it would be difficult, your request was a fairly substantial one." Heimdallr stated as the group walked through the golden gateway of the Asgardian Castle.**

 _"Heimdallr, what could the Allfather have this mortal do?" the crimson valkyrie asked as they approached a massive banquet table, with numerous maids setting food and drinks on the table._

 **"Just wait a little while Erza. You will know what he had to get soon." Heimdallr told her as the table was completely set, and Norse Gods and Goddesses started to align themselves with the empty seats.**

 _"Is Odinson present?" the male warrior asked him as they sat next near the front end of the table,_ _adjacent to a golden throne with two perches near the headrest._

 **"Thor Odinson is off in Midgard. While Loki is off in Hel." Heimdallr answered his question as Uzu of Maki took the cloak, and set it on the back of the chair. Revealing his waist length crimson hair tied into a single braid behind him,** **and a short crimson stubble framing his face.**

 _"Can you tell me your name mister?" Rossweisse asked him as his pale_ _lavender pupils turned towards the snowy haired Valkyrie._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Unfallen Ninja."_ _Naruto told her as a flash of light appeared from the throne, and a golden armoured aged warrior appeared sat in it._

The aged warrior had a leather eye patch covering his right eye and a long white beard. His golden armour had segments of chainmail of armour underneath with a vermillion cape behind it.

 **"Greetings Naruto! It's good to see you. I'm guessing that you have managed to get all the stuff I asked for?" The man asked from his throne as two ravens sat on their perches on the throne.**

 _"I am doing fine Odin-sama, and I have the items you asked for." Naruto answered him as he pulled out a scroll, and unrolled it on the table._

 **"Excellent. Now show me them." Odin requested as a small cloud of smoke enveloped the scroll, and several items appeared on top of it.**

 _"Allfather, how can this mortal use Dwarven magic?" Erza asked the almighty Norse ruler._

 **"Naruto is not a mortal, he is a member of another** **pantheon. Jehovah's pantheons." Odin told her as Naruto handed him a golden cross with the top section wrapped to form a loop.**

 _"Here you go, Odin-sama. An Ankh from Anubis. 7 kilos of Damascus steel from Syria. An urn of Greek fire from Apollo, and Diana's silver arrow from the Romans. The steel was easier to get compared to Diana's arrow." Naruto told the Allfather as the ravens flew off their perches and collected the items._

 **"Excellent. Sleipnir, can you come here! Naruto is here!" Odin yelled as the sound of hooves on the polished stone grew gradually louder, before a dark brown object tackled Naruto from behind.**

"UNKLE NARUTO! I missed you!" A brunette centaur cheered as she hugged Naruto, who as pocketing the scroll. She was wearing a leather vest, and had her hair set up in two bangs, framing her brown eyes.

"Hello Sleipnir. How has your mother been?" Naruto asked the young centaur, as she he ate some carrots that were on a nearby plate.

"Moms doing great! So what do you need Grandpa Odin?" the girl asked her maternal grandfather.

 **"Sleipnir, how would you like to go with Naruto on his journey?" Odin asked his centaur grandchild.**

"That would be sooo cool! Are you sure Mom will be with me going with him?" Sleipnir questioned him as Huginn and Muninn swooped down and grabbed some meat from the table.

 **"She'll be fine. I am also going to send two valkyries to make sure that you're safe." Odin told her as Erza raised an eyebrow at the last part.**

 _"Allfather, which valkyries are you sending?" Rossweisse asked the Nordic deity._

 **"I'm sending you two. Someone has to keep them in line." Odin shocked the duo as they turned to Naruto who replaced one of the Gods ale with melted butter.**

 _"Are you sure sir? Won't we be needed in Asgard?" Rossweise asked him, while a smaller version of herself was cheering in her head._

 **"I am. Now let's celebrate!" Odin yelled as everyone held up their cups of ale.**

"YEAH!" All those present cheered and downed their beverages.

"WHO THE HELL REPLACED MY ALE WITH BUTTER!?" one of the male gods yelled as Naruto fell back laughing.

"Where going to be dealing with this for a long time." Erza muttered to herself as she downed her beverage.

"At least it will be interesting." Rossweisse told her as she took a swig of her drink, and instantly turned green. She turned to her left and vomited on the ground... exactly where Naruto was laying.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*July 28 1984 Central Kyoto Japan*

"Yasaka-sama, Amatrasu-sama, Inari-sama! Three powerful Yokai wish to have a word with you." A massive red skinned women in animal hide clothing yelled at the three females. Her twin golden horns stood in contrast against her massive spiked iron club.

 **"Well, why do you need to tell us Ai** **? Just escort them to us." A raven haired goddess asked as she adjusted her snow white yukata that had several red, five petaled flowers on it.**

"I would, but one of them is a Kyuubi like Yasaka-sama." Ai stated as the two vixen themed ladies turned towards her.

 **"What do you mean Fukuhara, Yasaka has been the the only kitsune to reach nine tails in the last millennia." the brown haired fox girl in a miko dress asked the red skinned Oni.**

"I saw her nine kitsune tails displayed behind her. She was followed by a wolf with ten tails and a male figure in a cloak. He doesn't display any Yokai traits, only his crimson red hair and six whisker-like markings on both of his cheeks." Ai explained as the blonde haired vixens ears twitched and her white tipped tail stirred under her lavender cloak.

 **"I** **believe that we should meet with them Amatrasu-chan. It's not often that we get a chance to meet with a second Kyuubi Kitsune, and what might be a MALE kitsune. Don't forget that there is a ten tailed wolf. Aside from Yasaka, the only other Yokai surpassing a single tail is Hana with five tails." the brown haired Kitsune declared as she threw her hands up in the air at the last part.**

"Alright, I'l **l bring them in." Ai agreed as she transform into a cloud of smoke, revealing three people in her place. A crimson haired vixen in a golden Yukata with vermillion spirals along the sides. A snow white wolf girl with red markings in her face and was in a night black Yukata with two circling wolf's on her shoulders and a crimsoned haired male in royal blue japanese monk robes.**

 **"Who are you, and what did you do to Ai?! the golden haired kitsune demanded as gold fire enveloped her extended claws.**

"Be calm Yasaka no Kyuubi-sama, we're merely here to discuss an agreement between the tree leaders of the Yokai faction." The redheaded kitsune-like man stated as Yasaka returned to her seat and extinguished the fire, but kept her claws extended from her throne. 

**"** **Then speak. You're existing on borrowed time." Amatrasu warned them as the male _slowly_ pulled a glass orb containing swirling orange energy inside.**

"I have created an object that draws in Natural energy and purify it. Then it releases the chakra back into the surrounding air, making a well of pure chakra for yokai to absorb." the crimson haired, whiskered male announced as the orb began to draw violet coloured chakra, and release snow coloured energy.

 **"Does that mean what I think it does?" Inari, the only unspoken royal figure asked him.**

 **"It does. Yokai will be able to draw on Natural chakra without having to filter out the negative emotions from the chakra. Which would allow any Yokai to draw on Nature chakra at any time. " the golden robed vixen explained as Amaterasu raised an eyebrow at her statement.**

 **"How could you create such an item? It takes most chakra users decades to learn to cope with the feeling that chakra emanates, yet you created an item that can separate the feeling from it entirely. Not to mention that you look barely old enough to know how to access chakra." the shrine maiden vixen asked the 'teenager'.**

"Hardly so Inari-sama. This 'Lacrima' is formed from the crystallized form of my energy. Which I have trained to convert Nature energy into chakra with is clear of any negative emotions. I would also like to add that I am nearing a century old." the centennial kitsune themed man explained as the wolf girl summoned a stone pedestal, which the cloaked figure placed the Lacrima on it.

"Who are you three then? I can tell that she is an Ōkami, and she is a Kitsune, but you're a mystery." Yasaka stated as the Lacrima passively converted the toxic coloured energy into clear coloured chakra.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninja from Nowhere. The kitsune is Kurama Ōtsutsuki, the Nine tailed vixen. While the wolf girl is Tsuki Ōkami, the ten tailed wolf." Naruto answered as Inari's tail started to wag against her chair.

 **"A nine AND ten tailed Yokai, don't tell me that you have eleven." Inari exclaimed as she leaned closer to the foreign trio.**

"No, I don't have eleven." Naruto told her as he removed his monk like robe and revealed multiple tattoos on his back. Six angel wings that outlined in black wings, and six black angel wings outlined in white.

 **"Boo. I was hoping for more excitement." Inari pouted as he flexed his wings to their fullest extent, causing the three members of the Shinto factions jaw to drop.**

"I would be lopsided, **I prefer to have six.** " Naruto told them as Yasaka approached his wings, and began to examine his mismatched wings.

"I've heard about Jehovahs angels falling, but I've never heard something like this happening." Yasaka stated as the two deities nodded.

 **"Yes. Would you care to enlighten us why you have entered another Pantheons realm and why half of your wings belong to two separate groups of the 'Great Three' of the Christianity?" Amaterasu requested as Naruto retracted his wings and redressed himself with the robes.**

"I will. Have you heard about the Black Angel of Vimy Ridge?" Naruto asked the Shinto Group as three velvet chairs appeared for the foreign group to seat on.

 **"Every faction heard about that. 'The angel of Death descended from heaven to exact righteous vengeance on the German infantry. When he laid waste on the battlefield, he left thousands of obsidian rods to mark their graves.' What does that have to do with yourself?" Amaterasu demanded as Naruto summoned a black rod and his hands and threw it towards Inari.**

"I have an ability to create metallic rods that conduct chakra. Back in 1917, I appeared in the world with an unusual power source. My body was infused with divine energy from a Fallen angel, why I have six angel wings as well is a mystery to myself. I currently belong to no Pantheon, and I wish to stay in Japan." Naruto asked the ruler of the land.

 **"Why Japan? There are several different countries that you could reside in. Italy, England, Germany, there are several you could live in." Inari asked them.**

"Japan shares similarities to my home town, so I want to remember it. I won't be residing here immediately, but in several years from now." Naruto explained as Kurama and Tsuki nodded.

 **"I'm guessing that the 'Lacrima' will be used as compensation for your stay?" Inari asked him as Naruto nodded.**

"Yes ma'am, so can I reside in your land?" Naruto asked the discussing Shinto group.

"We have agreed that you can stay in Shinto controlled territory, but Kurama has to stay as an ambassador." Yasaka explained, while Naruto turned to said vixen.

 **I'm fine with staying here, I'm sure I won't get bored." Kurama told them.**

"Thank you Amaterasu-sama, Inari-sama, Yasaka-sama. Kurama, have fun." Naruto told his vixen companion as they exited the massive building.

 **"So... Yasaka-chan, do you want to go somewhere private?" Kurama asked her as the two vixens walked into Yasaka's bedroom.**

*Kyoto street*

 **"So Naruto, where are we going to go next?" Tsuki asked him as they walked through a street, teeming with Yokai.**

"I was thinking about going to Italy." Naruto told her as a young yokai with dark red hair and tanned red skin collided with his chest. Her over lapping scales, flaming tail, and reptilian limbs rubbed against his legs, seemingly trying to grasp something.

"Sorry mister. I wasn't looking where I was going." the reptilian girl apologized as she attempted to walk away with his wallet.

 **"You know that his wallet is empty. So, why do you try to steal his wallet?" Tsuki asked the little Yokai.**

"I'm an orphaned Yokai, and I thought you two had some money." The yokai apologized as Naruto unsealed some prepared cup ramen, and gave it to her.

"That's fine. Here, I don't have such on me. Could you tell us your name, because you did try to rob myself." Naruto asked as the little girl drank the broth from the cup.  
"My name is *Slurp* Natsu Saramandā, I'm a salamander yokai." Natsu(Monster Girl Encyclopedia) told them as she finished off her cup.

 **"You said you were an orphan, so how about we adopt you?" Tsuki asked the young girl who had stars in her eyes.**

"Really? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Natsu yelled as she tightly hugged the duo's legs.

"I guess I've got another daughter. We should probably get her prepared for the trip." Naruto told them as he handed Natsu a little sucker.

*New Satan Capital, Underworld*

"Ajuka-sama, I've detected a massive surge of energy from Kyoto. It felt incredible!" A high-class

"Abdiel Seere. Yes I felt it too. Such raw power concentrated in a single location is mind blowing. Imagine if Devils could use Youjutsu and Senjutsu like the Yokai. Unfortunately, Kyoto has a ban on any of the great three factions, and the Neko district is off limit as well. Any devil seen in there would be killed in an instant." Ajuka explained as Abdiel smashed his fist on the metallic table.

"What can we do?! With that power, we could wipe the Fallen's and Angels off the face of _His damned planet._ " the angered devil yelled as the doctor gave an evil smirk.

"We will get their powers. You are being tasked with a covert mission from the Council. If you are caught, all information about this meeting will be denied and you will be left to die. You are to get a Nekoshou as part of your peerage, and remove her chakra core from their body. A Nekoshou named Kuroka has been rising in the supernatural world. You will get a chakra core before the the 21 century." Ajuka demanded as Abdiel bowed.

"With _pleasure._ " the bastard Seere stated with a perverted smirk.

*May 15 2004 Shinto Japan*

"Get back here you little demon. You taint our blood by existing!" a shinto group yelled as they chased after a ten year old girl wearing a a baggy Miko outfit with tears along the arms, shoulder, and back. Each tear was was soaking with blood.

"S-someone, h-help." the young girl pleaded as she tripped up and fell to the ground. Before the group could use the Wazakashi's, Tachi's, and other bladed weapons, a male, female, and a small silver haired girl in a dull black dress.

"Akihito-chan, Moka-chan, please make sure she is ok." The monk dressed warrior told them as he dropped the cloak and turned towards the the child chasing group.

"Get out of the way you idiot. We need to kill that demon spawn, her continued existence is a crime." The leader of the group yelled as Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes.  
"Uh oh. Moka-chan, we are going to need to leave this area soon. Naruto-Tou-san, is going to switch from PG to R." Akihito warned her as Naruto placed his glowing green hands on the young girls wounds, which began to mend themselves.

"What is your name miss?" Naruto asked the Miko dressed child as he finished healing her wounds.

"A-akeno Himejima." Akeno announced as a orange ribbon appeared in his hand, and he used it to tie up her loose hair into a single ponytail.

"Alright then. Akeno-chan, I'm going to need you to trust me and followed these two to a safe spot. I need to make the bad men disappear." Naruto asked her as he turned towards the laughing family.

"O-ok, but will you be ok?" Akeno asked as his twelve mismatched burst out.

"I will be ok, but remember this. I've seen Evil angels, and Righteous Devils, so judge the person not their title. 'The circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant, it's what someone does with their gift of life that determines who you are.' Now hurry and leave, a child shouldn't see this." Naruto warned her as a tempered, obsidian black Katana materialized in his hand that had red lightning wave along it.

"So you're scum like that bastard child. I guess we're going to have to end you, that bitch, your whore, and her tainted spawn." One of the blade wielding child abuser cheered as a glint of light reflected off the obsidian blade.

"Now... you've just signed your own death warrant." Naruto informed them as Akihito grabbed the shrine maiden dressed girl, and the silver haired girl and leapt back several metres.

"How are you going to do that? you're one guy with a sword. We're the Himejima clan! One of the Five Great clans of the Shinto belief, we're untouchable. If you so much as touch us, you'll have the entire Shinto Pantheon out to get you." One of the more bolder members laughed as Naruto shifted into a left diagonal cutting stance.  
"That doesn't scare me. You did the three things that anger me. 1. Calling a child something thats beyond their control. 2. Acting high and mighty because of your family name, and the worst of them all 3. You insulted my family. Akihito cover their eyes!" Naruto yelled as he vanished briefly before reappearing behind the group with their crimson guilds tainting his weapon.

"W-what ... d-did you do?" the leader asked as Naruto slowly began to sheath the weapon in a cloth binding.

" _Hanauta Sanchō: Yahuzu Giri(Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)._ " Naruto whispered as the blade was completely sheathed and the Himejima clan exploded in a shower of blood.

"I-is it over?" Akeno asked from under Akihito's hand.

"It is, but we should move." Naruto told them as he used his wings to block the scene behind them.

"Otou-san, I'm hungry." Moka declared as Akihito nodded.

"Alright, sorry if this weirds you out a bit." Naruto apologized as the two pierced his neck with their fangs and began to drink his crimson nectar. As they finished their drink, a royal demonic circular rune appeared on the ground and two people appeared. A white haired lady in a maid dress, and a red-haired girl in a pale pink dress.

"Greeting Fallen Angel. Please hold still, so I can kill you." the maid asked as she summoned several razor sharp shards of ice, and launched them an his skull. A black shield materialized in the path, and blocked the ice from touching him.  
"Please refrain from doing so when children present." Naruto announced as the shield vanished, and allowed the ice shards to drop on the ground.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" the red headed girl asked them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the pink haired pretty is my wife Akihito Akasha, the silver haired princess is my daughter Moka Akasha, and the raven haired girl is Akeno Himejima. Who are you two?" Naruto asked them as the two ten year girls approached each other.

"Hello Akeno, my name is Rias Gremory. Would you like to join my Peerage?" Rias asked the miko dressed girl. Unsure of what to, Akeno turned towards the group that saved her life less then a minute ago.

"You can trust her Akeno-chan. I can sense peoples emotions, and she is not giving off any negative feelings. But I want to make sure of a few things. If Akeno joins your 'Peerage', how will you treat her." Naruto asked as the Maid narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"Watch your tone Fallen." the maid warned him as he knelt down to eye level of the red-head.

"The Gregory clan has treated those in our Peerage as family. If she joins me, then I will treat her as family." Rias told them as she held up a black/vermillion Queen chess piece.

"This is your decision Akeno-chan. You can join the devils group or not. It's your choice." Naruto told her as she cautiously accepted the Queen piece from her.

"I'll join her, thank you for saving me." Akeno thanked him as a spiral rune appeared under the ginger, Pinkette, and silverette.

"Your welcome Akeno-chan. Keep her safe Gremory." Naruto told her as the vanished in a similar way that the Gremory group appeared.

"Thank you Naruto...-kun." Akeno whispered as she twirled the orange ribbon he gave her and a mismatched set of snow white and raven black feathers.

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*November 29 2006 Maou central Base, Underworld*

"Haborym Stolas, why are you here?" a bald man in a massive suit of armour that was decorated with spikes asked a black haired devil that was kneeling before two figures.

"Asmodeus-sama, Beelzebub-sama, I come baring terrible news. Seere-san was killed by his Peerage member, Kuroka no Nekoshou." the devil informed the green haired Maou, and the bald Maou.

"That is to be expected, Kuroka was a Youjutsu user. They are known to be unstable, so I prepose we take immediate action." The green haired devil declared as the devils turned towards him.  
"What would you say we do Ajuka-san?" Asmodeus asked his fellow devil.

"Haborym will take 29 devils into the heart of the underworlds Yōkai district and prevent such an action from repeating." Ajuka declared as his green hairs overshadowed his eyes.

"Yes sir, Beelzebub-sama! I will gather up the needed devils and head to the district posthaste!" Haborym declared as he bowed to the Great Satan's and went to fulfil his mission.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea? The Nekomata haven't done anything prior that would show that they would be an issue." Asmodeus asked the Satan in charge of technology.

"I am sure Falbium-san. Chakra is an abundant energy source, that would be useful in taking care of the angels. If something were to happen to the Nekomata, and devils were able to gain chakra cores well that would be acceptable as well." Ajuka added as the militaristic devils eyes widened.

"You planned this didn't you?!" Falbium accused his fellow Maou.

"Oh how so? I called a member of the Seere family, gave him a task involving a Yōkai that he would end up botching. Have said Yōkai kill him, which would create a massive incident. Send out a group of devils to exterminate the Yōkai, and collect the valuable chakra cores. No... that would be impossible." Ajuka explained as he smirked slightly.

*Yōkai District*

"Otou-sama, why are we here?" a pre-teen looking girl in a dark blue dress and silver hair asked the red haired man holding her hand.

"I wanted to check how the Yōkai are doing here. Amaterasu-san was unsure how they were doing down here so I'm just making sure they're alright." The man informed his daughter as they walked through the Yōkai district.

"Why do you act so respectful to them? You could easily overpower all three of them." the girl asked her dad.

"Unlike when I was younger, Kaguya-san made me see that I have to act respectfully towards them to prevent a pointless war. I've been apart of enough pointless wars." the man told her then suddenly jerked his head to the right.  
"Otou-sama?" the girl asked him as eleven duplicates of him appeared with black rods in their hands, before a single set of snowy and raven wings extended from their backs and flew towards various points around the district.

"Stay close Moka-chan. There's devils doing something naughty in here." the ginger haired warrior warned her as he put her on his back and ran towards the centre of the area.

"What's happening Otou-sama?" Moka asked her dad as they appeared in a clearing with his duplicates applying some green energy to heal the injured Nekomata's wounds.

"The devils have ordered the assault of the Yōkai. Ma'am, ma'am, wake up! Can you tell me why they might do this?" he asked the black and white haired neko yōkai, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"A devil was killed by a neko, w-who are you?" she asked him as her wounds were nearly healed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my daughter Moka Akashiya-Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked her as she coughed a massive amount of blood.

"M-mikoto no Bakeneko." Mikoto gasped as Naruto pulled out a snow white card with a Queen symbol on it.

"Well Mikoto, it appears that you've sustained heavy damage. I can help you out, but your body is going to change." Naruto warned her as she grasped the card in her hand.

"O-ok. I need to find Shirone. Please help me." Mikoto told him as the card began to merge with her chest.

"Alright. Mikoto Bakeneko, be reborn as my angel of grey!" Naruto commanded as four set of grey angel wings extended out of her back.

"T-thank you. C-can you save Shirone? The devils took her." Mikoto asked as the available Yōkai collected around them.  
"I'm try. If you see anyone hurt, bring them to a copy of myself. Can I see a picture of Shirone, it will help me find her." Naruto asked as the lady handed him a picture of a white haired girl.

"Here, just find my daughter." Mikoto pleaded as Naruto flew towards the centre of the underworld. After a few seconds of searching, he saw a cart filled with injured Nekomata's.

"There's a fallen angel here. KILL HIM!" a devil yelled as several bolts of magic shot towards him.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he fired compressed ball of energy towards front of the group, disintegrating most of the group.

"Y-you want the Yōkai? Go ... get them!" Haborym groaned out as he unleashed a concentrated blast of demonic energy, and reduced the cart to dust.

"God DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed as he fired thousands of black rods into the spot where the devils were, before returning back to the district with his clones having set up a dozen 30.48cm around rods imbedded in the ground.

"Otou-san, your clones are saying that everything is ready." Moka told him as he rubbed her head with a sad smile.

"Aright Moka-chan. Can you go with all the other people?" Naruto asked her as she ran off into the heart of the district.

'Crap. I can sense her faint energy, but I can't get to her before his goes off.' Naruto thought to hisself as the dark coloured rod started to glow bright, and the entire Yōkai district vanished. leaving a crater in it's place.

*Dimensional Unknown Area*

"Naruto-san, did you find her?" Mikoto asked him as his fist tore through a piece of burning debris.

"I-I couldn't get to her fast enough. The devils managed to get several Yōkai before I noticed and killed ... some the remainder they had. By the time I discovered someone matching the picture, she was brought to the Capital district. I can sense that she is alive, but I can't reach her and the Yōkai that they kidnaped without cutting a hole clean through devil territory. If I sense anything happening, I will intervene. We are currently traveling along an inter dimensional pathway and heading towards an empty area outside of Kyoto Japan." Naruto explained as the sky switched from a kaleidoscope of colours to a pale Japanese sunset.

"Ano Uzumaki-san, can you explain what's happened?" A young neko with raven coloured hair asked him.

"Please refer to me as Naruto. From what I'm able to figure out, the devils decided that your race was to dangerous and ordered your extinction. I managed to relocate the your district from the underworld to Kyoto japan. I'm still unsure on why they did that though." Naruto thought as a black haired girl in a matching yukata, that was tied in place with a golden obi.

"I'm to blame, I killed Abdiel Seere because he wanted to steal the chakra cores Nekomata. Mainly Shirone. He told me because he thought that I wouldn't do anything about it. But one bloody cadaver later, and ... well here we are." the cat themed girl declared as Mikoto nearly tackled her with her flying hug.

"Kuro-chan, I was so worried! I was afraid that you were taken!" Mikoto yelled as she hugged the Yōkai tightly.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan, but those damn devils took Shirone." the black themed yōkai declared as she turned towards the ten duplicates that were remerging with the redhead.

"Who are you miss?" Naruto asked her as the last copy of hisself vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"My name is Kuroka Nekoshou, who are you?" Kuroka asked him as she draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Otou-sama, where did your last clone go?" Moka asked as Kuroka turned towards Naruto's daughter.

"Right, thanks Moka-chan! *Ahem* I have sent my clone to observe the devils, and intervene when I have to." Naruto announced as he kissed his daughters forehead.

"Arigato Otou-sama. I think we should meet up with Okaa-chan soon." Moka told him as he nodded.  
"Ok. Hey Mikoto, Kuroka, do you two want to join me in my adventures?" Naruto asked them as Moka gave him a deadpan expression.

"Why should we go with you?" Kuroka asked as Naruto began to draw in energy, and gains some draconic features.

"I've mastered the art of Senjutsu, and the use of chakra." Naruto explained as Moka jumped on to his back and started inhaling his scent.  
"Otou-sama, you smell delicious." Moka declared as Naruto exposed more of his neck and Moka used her fangs to drink his blood.

"S-so, do you two want to train under the great sage?" Naruto gloated, which caused Moka to bite down harder on his neck.

"Wash it Otou-sama!" Moka warned him as she finished drinking his blood, and hopped off his back.

"Alright Moka-chan. So do you two want to train under me?" Naruto asked them as he stopped drawing on chakra.

"I-I'll go with you, but I'm not sure what Kaa-chan would do." Kuroka told him as she could feel the power rolling off him without using her chakra sensing ability.

"I'll go with you too. But I expect us to work on getting stronger." Mikoto stated as he nodded.

"Yosh, lets go!" Naruto cheered as himself, Moka, Kuroka, and Mikoto started to vanish in a cloud of smoke. "To Italy!" Naruto added as they disappeared completely.

*July 08 2013 Vatican District Italy*

"Sir, are you sure that it would be wise to do so?" a man in a cardinal red suit and match Yamaka asked another man in snow white robes.

 _"Of course it is. She has that ability that would attract dangerous people from all over. Unless she leaves, the entire Vatican could be compromised. She could go to the Japanese churched for all I care." The white robed man warned him as the cardinal robed man bowed and ran into a different direction. Neither of them noticed a robed figure disappearing in a small amount of smoke._

 _*_ _Vatican Visiting dormitory*_

"Ah, greeting Mr. Naruto, why are you here today?" the blonde haired nun asked the redheaded figure that walked through the doorway.

"Greetings Ms. Argento, I am here to tell you that you are being relocated. There are several churches in Kuoh Japan that have fallen into disrepair, and I have been assigned to help deliver you to the building to help teach in after its finished being repaired. So pack everything that you would need Asia, because we are leaving soon." Naruto informed her as he handed the girl several suitcases for her items.

"That's wonderful, I've alway wanted to help others. Going to Japan is just a small part of his grand plan, and I can't wait to see how it turns out." Asia told him as she placed several set of her outfit and a bible in the suitcases.

"Make sure you pack more then that Asia. Japanese culture is greatly different from European culture. Manga, anime, Hatsune Miku, and digital entertainment. I'm going to make sure that you don't burn yourself out there." Naruto told her as he placed some books about 'Japanese Culture' 'Typical Manga styles' and 'Anime styles' in her case.

"Let's get going Ms. Argento." Naruto told her as he offered her his free hand as his opposite hand held held one of her bags.

"Yes sir, let's go!" Asia happily told him as she accepted his open hand, and they disappeared in a gust of wind.

*Several minutes later*

"Cardinal Fernando! Asia Argento is missing!" a grey haired man in traditional priest robe declared to a snowy haired semi-balding man in cardinal robes.

"That is not important anymore. Raziel ordered that we move her away from the Vatican. This has merely got rid of an unnecessary issue." the cardinal declared as he walked away from the priest. After their was no one around him, he pulled out an iPhone 4 and dialled a seemingly random number.

"Raynare, Asia Argento has 'teleported' to Japan with a redheaded man. I saw him teleport with Ms. Argento saying that they are going to Japan. I'm going to destroy this device, so this is will be my last call." the priest stated as he threw his phone on the floor. Unfortunately, the tile floor cracked.

"Antonio, what was that noise?" the religious figure asked him.

'Crap.'

*Kuoh District Japan*

"We're here! Akihito-chan, Mikoto-chan, Kuroka-chan Moka-chan, Natsu-chan, I'm back!" Naruto declared as he appeared in front of a typical three story mansion for Japan.

"HI TOU-CHAN!" A young redhead yelled as she jumped from the second story window, and tackled him in a hug.

"Hi Natsu-chan, I've brought Asia from the Vatican to stay with us for awhile." Naruto told her as the little girl turned towards her.

"HI Asia-chan!" Natsu told her as she hugged her leg.

 _"H-hello Natsu-chan! Can you show me around?" Asia asked the young girl in Japanese with a slight accent._

"Alright, Lets go Onee-chan! Hey Tou-chan, Kaa-chan is in the living room waiting for you!" Natsu told him as she lead the blonde nun into the household.

"Thanks Natsu-chan!" Naruto called to her as she disappeared in the house with the girl.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

P.S the christian God will be referred to as Jehovah(the Hebrew god's name)

*story start*

*Kuoh academy 8:00am*

"So Uzumaki-san, you wish to register your three daughters?" A spiky, crimson haired man in a black suit asked the mature Uzumaki in a dark orange suit. The three girls each wore the standard uniform with modifications to fit their personality. The silver haired one had the front of her jacket opened to expose her impressive chest. The darker redhead wore the the white shirt and dress without the jacket. While the blonde wore the jacket buttoned all the way up, unlike the other two.

"Moka and Natsu are my kids, while Asia is an Italian exchange student. But yes, I wish to enrol the three of them." the only other male stated as he placed a brown envelope on the desk.

"Otou-sama already has the tuition for each of us prepared for the first year." Moka explained as the redhead opened the envelope and extracted several 1000 Yen stacks.

"This is more than enough, but are you sure that you want to attend Kuoh? We have changed the school from All-girls, to Unisex." The school official informed him.

"I am aware, and I am fine with that. Kuoh is one of the best schools and I want them to get more experience." Naruto explained as the official handed the girls the class copies, and some basic textbooks.

"Classes begin at 8:30am, in class 301. I will inform your teacher that you are joining so do not be late." the official explained as they bowed and exited the room.

"Thanks for letting them enrol ... Sirzech Gremory." Naruto told him as they exited the office, leaving the devil alone.

"*Sigh* it couldn't be that easy could it?" Sirzech muttered as he went to deliver the sheet to the teacher.

*Path toward the Uzumaki household*

 _"Uzumaki-san, I thank you for letting me stay at your_ _household and continue my religious study." Asia thanked him in her accented Japanese as they traveled towards his house._

"No need to be so formal Asia-san. Please refer to me as Naruto, or Naruto-san as long as you're staying with us." Naruto asked her as the neared his large house.

 _"Hai Naruto-san. Do you mind if I read over the bible when we get inside?" Asia asked as she pulled out a book with Bibliorum Sacrorum written in gold text._

"Sure Asia, you don't need to ask." Naruto told her as they entered the massive building, and his pink haired partner stood there awaiting them.

"Hi Naruto-kun, you got them registered?" Akihito asked them as he hugged her.

"I did, everything went great. How did your day go?" Naruto asked as he took off his suit, which exposed his white T-shirt with a moon in a spiral, and the pants to reveal his somewhat loose jeans.

"Hey Tou-san, can you pick up some hot peppers?" Natsu asked him as she took off her uniform top, and stood in her flaming red tank top.

"Otou-sama, can you also get some blood sausages. I am fairly hungry." Moka added as Naruto folded his previous clothes, and set them on a nearby table.

"Alright. Akihito-chan, I need you to look after them while I grab some items. Do you want anything Asia?" Naruto asked her as he slipped his wallet into his pocket.

 _"I'm fine Naruto-san, but could you pick up some fish? I would like to try one of the_ _recipes I found in the book." Asia asked him, and he nodded._

"Will do. Be back soon!" Naruto told them as he headed out to grab the items.

"I hope its spicy." Natsu muttered as she took off her dress and headed towards her room in her matching panties.

*Kuoh Park 45 minutes later*

"Alright. I got Blood sausage, salmon, and several Habaneros." Naruto read off as he walked along a pathway towards a fountain.  
"Issei, would you do something for me?" a feminine voice asked near the nearing fountain. He noticed a waist length raven haired teenage girl with dark scarlet eyes that seemed all to familiar, and a brunette girl with rear length hair standing on the opposite side of the fountain.  
W-what is it Yuuma?" the supposed Issei asked as Yuuma's hand ran through her chest on the right side, just under her bosom.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma 'asked' as she ripped her hand out, holding a ruby sphere with green flecks inside it.

"No... not again!" Naruto yelled as silver flames consumed him as he dropped the bags and charged the ravenette.  
"W-why Yuuma?" Issei asked as she fell to the ground clutching her bleeding hole.

"You see Issei- _chan_ , this orb is one of the fourteen legendary Longinus that exist. This power is capable of slaying Jehovah himself, and it was simply wasting inside of a perverts body. Shame that I couldn't enjoy our date some more, you have such a nice body." Yuuma muttered as she ran a bloody hand along Issei's soaked chest.

 _" **FUTŌN:KAMIKAZE!(Wind release:Divine wind)!**_ " Naruto yelled as he shot a compressed blast of air in the shape of a fist into Yuuma's chest, which sent her flying and left the glowing orb hanging in the air.

"I expect you to heed my warning girl. Leave his area at once, or else." Naruto stated as his silver cloak retracted to his back.

"Why *cough* should I? You got in a lucky shot in, you expect me to give up? I'm Raynare, and I'm the Six winged angel of Lust!" 'Yuuma' declared as she transformed her pale violet top and dark dress into a an array of leather straps with three sets of raven coloured wings. Two triangular ones covering her chest connected to a silver ring above her chest, and six thin leather bands connected to a small triangle covering her privates.

"Let me tell you this then. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the Twelve winged angel of Families." Naruto exclaimed as six snowy wings appeared and six raven wings sprouted from his back, coated in the silver flames.  
"T-the Vimy Angel of death?!" Raynare asked as she subconsciously took a step backwards.

"That is a fairly dated title, but also true. Call me what you will though. The angel that lives between worlds, The Unfallen Fallen, or just Naruto. So I'll repeat. Leave. NOW!" Naruto yelled as he released a concentrated pulse of energy towards her.

"I'll leave, b-but its only because you're part angel." Raynare stated as she flew off with a small blush.

"Crap, I got to take care of her." Naruto stated as his wings vanished and he headed towards the dying teen. Unaware that his wings tore through his shirt and exposed his defined Six pack, the scar across his right shoulder, and a tribal-esque spiral tattoo on his navel.

"Red A-adon...is...?" Issei muttered as she started to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Shit. _Tsuki I need you to grab Natsu, I have the feeling that I will need her help." Naruto thought as a large chunk of silver energy flew towards his house, and he gripped the orb radiating Draconic energy. When he attempted to redeposit the orb inside of her, the object was almost forcefully rejected._

'I'm going to have to buy some time until Natsu gets here.' Naruto thought as his multi ringed Shar-rinnegan fazed into visibility, and the Otsutsuki marks appears on his palms. He retracted his wings and placed his hands on her wound and delivered a focused burst of yang chakra into the injury. slowly, the stab wound began to mend and the sun and moon marking appeared under her breast.

 _"I've brought Natsu here, what do you need her for?" the wolf themed girl asked as Naruto gestured for Natsu to approach him._

"Natsu-chan, this is a rare sacred gear that I believe contains a dragon. Unless this orb gains a host, it will disappear. Now I don't know what some side effects might be-" Naruto tried to explain as his daughter grabbed the orb, and pushed it into her chest. Immediately, she shifted into her Yōkai, which began to change. Two six inch golden horns rose from her crimson locks, and twin dark scarlet wings appeared from her back. Her regular tail became more red with forrest green spikes, and her hands morphed into a staggered red scale grieve with dark green lines running from a gemlike object directly opposite of her palm.

"How are you feeling Natsu-chan? Any dizziness, nausea, fatigue?" Naruto asked as she flexed her new and old appendages.

"Nope! I feel great!" Natsu declared as she extended her wings to elbow length, and look to the air.

"Good, now Tsuki-chan... I'm going to need yours help with her." Naruto asked the Ten tailed wolf while he gestured towards the supposed perverted teen bearing the Otsutsuki marks on her body.

 _"What do you need?" Tsuki asked as she knelt down beside the teen._

"This girl is dying because an object entangled with her soul has been ripped out. It can't be reunited with her body, so there exists a void in its place. I can save her, but I'm going to need as much chakra as your willing to give." Naruto told her as she pulled an silver ball from her chest, which caused her ten tails to shrink to roughly the size one tail.

 _"Here's Nine tails worth of chakra. I'm trusting you that you won't abuse this." Tsuki warned him._

"I won't." Naruto assured her as he exhaled a small amount of chakra laced air into the object. Said sphere began to transform into a gray wolf cub with nine identical tails, and similar red markings along her muzzle.

 _"Hi Otou-san, Okaa-san, how are you?" the wolf cub asked as Tsuki rubbed the cub's cheek._

 _"Can you tell me your name dear?" Tsuki asked her daughter._

 _"Uh huh! My names Tsubaki Uzumaki. Who's the girl over there?" Tsubaki asked her dad as she jumped on the girls_ _stomach._

"Her name is Issei, I believe and I want you to help her." Naruto explained as he knelt down next to her.

 _"Really? How?! How?! How?!" Tsubaki asked as she spun in circles on the unconscious teens navel._

"Issei isn't feeling well, and needs someone to help her. So I'm going to place you inside of her to keep her safe, ok?" Naruto told her as she nodded.  
 _"Alright! Let's help Issei-Onee ok!" Tusbaki agreed as Naruto fazed her into a developing spiral seal on her Navel._

"Keep her safe Tsubaki-chan." Naruto told her as Tsuki dissolved into sliver chakra, which reentered Naruto's seal. Once he thought everything was calmed down, he let out a sigh and propped the injured girl next to the fountain.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here so late?" a somewhat familiar voice asked as Naruto saw a redhead in a familiar Kuoh Uniform.

"I'm just a passing dad, who noticed this girl who fainted in front of me. Her Uniform is the same as yours, so I hope that you can take care of her. I have to deliver my perishables to my family." Naruto told her as he picked up the teen, and handed her to the redheaded student.

"Sure. I'll make sure that she gets home safely." the other teenager told him as he walked over and collected his bags.

"Thank you for helping her out Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory house." Naruto stated as he vanished in a small gust of wind.

*Uzumaki Household*

"I'm HOME!" Naruto yelled as he placed the meat and vegetables in the fridge, and moved into the living room.

 _"Salve Uzumaki, Unde venis(Hello Uzumaki, how have you been)?" an olive skinned lady asked from one of Naruto's couches. She was wearing a segmented brown leather chest plate, atop a black leather strip skirt fashioned to a white cloth underlay. Her dark brown hair was tied in a single braid hanging over her left shoulder, and her silver eyes seemed to be examining his physique._

 _"Magnae Dianae, bomun te videre(Great, good to see you again Diana)!" Naruto replied in her spoken tongue as he sat adjacent from her._

 _"Quid est enim, in domo Christiana(Why is there a Christian in this house)?" Diana asked as she adjusted her quiver and bow beside her seat._

 _"Et est non_ _nocere. Et possom dicesse quod ut(She means no harm. I can assure to that)." Naruto told her as she released her weapon from her grip._

 _"Licuit. Sed magis ad de rebus magnis sententiae.(Alright, but I came to discuss more important subjects)." Diana relented as she reached into her quiver to retrieve an item from._

 _"Quid est hoc(What would that be)? Naruto asked her as she placed a familiar obsidian coloured rod on the table between them._

 _"Turn quiasimul con apud illos ego vidi dracones(I've seen dragons congregating near them)." Diana explained to him._

 _"Scirent Puto autem sumptum futurum exponi. Ita Im 'iens ut quidam tea ad bibere et est explicare.(I think I might know, but it's going to take some explaining. So I'm going to make some tea to drink as I explain)." Naruto told her as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a tea box along with two cups._

 _"Erant 'iens ut personatus nigrifons iungere nobis_. _(We're going to have Anubis joining us)." Diana explained as Naruto sighed and headed back into the kitchen to prepare for the other gods appearance. Pulling the container of Cypress oil, bread, and special Nordic ale._

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Uzumaki Household*

 _"Per viam, quam facit lungua loquor derisor Anubis?(By the way, what language does Anubis speak)?" Naruto asked her as he sat down at the table, and laid out the offerings for Anubis on the table. After he was finished preparing the items, he pulled out a napkin and began to use his finger to burn markings into the paper._

 _"Arabice loquitur illa, una cum omnibus Aegyptia deorum.(She speaks Arabic, along with all the other Egyptian deities.)" Diana reminded him as burning the symbols into the paper, and placed it back onto the table._

"Thanks. Arabic is fairly rusty. I haven't had must practice with it." Naruto explained as the paper glowed red, and he downed a small cup of ale.

 _"That must be one of your 'seal'. I must say that they're incredibly useful." Diana declared in English with an Italian like accent._

"It is. Now how long until Anubis appears here?" Naruto asked as a two metre tall pyramid appeared in the rooms corner, and a jackal girl draped in ornate items emerged from it.

 _"I would say about 5 five seconds." Diana stated as the Egyptian dressed deity moved to the empty seat around the table. The deity had two black canine ears standing out of her matching coloured hair. Her Arabian style pants were connected to her panties by golden waist bands. Her lapis coloured neckwear had golden markings, that slightly overlapped her obsidian coloured bra. Her canine themed arms paws held a golden staff with a scale atop it, and had the golden handle of a sword strapped to her waist._

 _"Hello , long time no see." the Egyptian deity of death stated in a Saudi Arabian/Northern African accent as Naruto lit a oil lamp filled with Cypress oil._

"Likewise Anubis, how have you been?" Naruto asked her as he poured out two cups of Nordic ale for the deities.

 _"Fairly well. I've been spending time with Osiris and Atum-Ra, or as the natives would say Idaina Obaa-dono." Anubis informed him as she_ _downs the Scandinavian liquor._

"Sounds splendid. I Hope that your arrival wasn't to difficult. Jehovahs group seems to favour the Shinto land." Naruto explained as he extracted some sweet buns from a small container near his chair, and laid them on the table for the foreign gods.

 _"It would make sense though. Jehovah's focus tends to stay on Italy and the European countries." Diana agreed as she discussed the intruder to her_ _territory._

 _"How did they gain so much sway un there?" the Egyptian deity of death asked the goddess of the Hunt._

 _"The bastard pulled some Deus Ex and sent his child to make people believe in him. Why he changed from Hebrew to Christian is confusing." Diana pondered as she ate the foreign sweet treat._

 _"Mehen,Apep, and Denwen seem to gather around your black rods. Do you know why that might be?" Anubis asked him as he set his cup down on the table._

"Nearly a century ago, I first entered this world. During that time, the land that I appeared was gripped by The Great war. I could feel every life being extinguished, crying out in agony, watching their friends bleed out. I couldn't handle the influx of emotions and began to draw in every available energy source to stop it. It is possible that I called upon Draconic energy, and infused the objects with them." Naruto theorized as he summoned a small amount of energy in his right outstretched palm.

The condensed energy had traces of scarlet, silver, violet, and golden energy. Flecks of dark green, vermillion, and alabaster were occasionally visible inside the contained violent energies.

 _"That makes sense, but I would recommend that you keep an eye on that energy. Ouroboros, or Ophis along with the Great Red have been looking for male dragons since the First Great Dragon war." Anubis warned him, while none of them noticed the Salamander dragon gear wielder peering around the corner._

"What is the Great Dragon war? I haven't heard about such an event in recorded history." Naruto asked the death Goddess as she adjusted herself in her seat.  
 _"It has been a while since I've discussed it but here it is. Almost 5000 years ago, when I was just a young goddess, and had yet to take Osiris' domain, Zirnitra the black, Eindret the Insane, and Saikad the Evil One, began to argue about who was the strongest dragons in existence." Anubis began to_ _regale him as the lamps smoke began to condense to take the shape of several winged reptilians. One with Obsidian scales, another was a kaleidoscope of red, blue and dark yellow, while the last one had a corrupted purple scales._

 _"Saikad declared that he was the strongest because he had clear orange flames. Zirnitra disagreed, stating that his green flames were the strongest and that he should lead the Dragons. Eindret grew angry that they seemingly overlooked him and attacked the duo with his vermillion flames. Peidrielth, The Life Taker saw that they were fighting and spread word that the contest to be the dragon ruler had begun. Quetzalcoatl, the future Mayan feathered Serpent_ _god declared that he would become the Ruler and decided that every South American Serpent was under his rule._

 _Soon, every dragon had heard that the contest had begun and hunted down any dragon who competed for the title of Dragon ruler. After 100 years of fighting, there only exist a few hundred male dragons left. Eventually Trihexa(666), declared that they would be the Dragon ruler and eradicated Zirnitra, Eindret, and Saikad for starting everything. For the next 2.7 millennia, no dragon has willing to risk eradication until Jehovah sealed Trihexa away._

 _21 centuries ago came the Second Great Dragon war. Yu-long the Jade Dragon started it by striking down Nersu The_ _Barbarian and proclaiming himself as the New Dragon king. Níðhöggr attempted to claim the title but was stopped by the Yamata no Orochi. This war lasted several decades beyond Christs birth and demise. This time, Ophis the Ouroboros ended this one by erasing the last remaining dragon Crom Cruach." Anubis explained as the smoke transformed into a female figure sending a slice through a dragons neck, and the smoke dispersed._ _Extinguishing the lantern._

"That is quite impressive. How powerful is Ophis the Ouroboros?" Naruto asked them as Anubis and Diana set down their cups.

 _"Ophis is classified as one the strongest beings in_ _existence. Great Red and Trihexa are the only beings in existence that come close to rivalling her powers." Diana warned him as the two Goddesses sat up and moved to the door._

 _"As much as I enjoy talking about the dragons of the Apocalypse, I have been away from my domain for long enough. The souls have likely built up, and left me with a bit of work." Anubis declared as she rose a pyramid around herself and disappeared as the sand structure collapsed to reveal she had vanished inside it._

 _I must leave as well. Goodbye Naruto." Diana declared as she disappeared in a ray of moonlight._

"Natsu-chan, come out. I can tell you've been listening." Naruto stated as he cleared off the table and turned towards his daughter hiding behind the corner.

"Do you know Ophis?" Natsu asked him as clean and stored the Goddesses drinks.

"I don't, but I get the feeling she knows of me and you though. The Dragon soul inside you and the Draconic energy I've drawn in. Don't worry though, if Ophis does show up I can handle her. Now you should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Naruto reminded her as he ushered her to her bedroom, and returned to his task.

 **'Ophis is likely going to seek you out soon.' Tsuki warned him as he set the ale bottle in its storage case.**

'I know. I'm going to make sure if she does appear, its as far away from my family as possible.' Naruto told her as he pulled out some 85% proof scotch and sat in his chair as he drank a shots worth of it immediately.

 **'You know that that angel likely isn't alone. She's likely has 3 to 4 low level fallen angels working for her, and dozens of rogue exorcists.' Tsuki theorized as Naruto formed a condensed sphere of light in his hand.**

'Raynare looked like she wasn't the type to give up on something easily. She will likely act again, and I'm making sure that she won't get the jump on me.' Naruto stated as he sat the crystal like glass down next to him.

 **'What if Raynare or her associates go after Issei, or Asia?' Tsuki inquired as Naruto crushed the ball of light in his hand.**

'You've seen Moka-chans potential strength and Natsu-chans fighting skill. Moka can protect Asia, and help her learn about Japan. While Natsu could befriend Issei and help her grow stronger. I have to be careful on what I do because this is devil controlled land. Gremory and Sitri clans have heiresses are attending Kuoh academy, so politics will play a role in everything that happens there.' Naruto groaned out as he moved over to his napkin seal, and burnt the paper with his chakra.

 **'When has that ever stopped you before?' Tsuki asked him as he walked to his room.**

'It hasn't, but it makes for poor political relations. If Sirzech and the Yon Maou's are out to kill me, it will make it a little difficult to move around the underworld and getting Mokas 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven DvD's'. I can't believe that Serafall is the star of that show.' Naruto thought as he laid down on the queen sized bed with crimson sheets laid upon it. Akihito's bubble gum coloured hair was sprawled across the snow white pillow. underneath the red coloured blanket, Akihito's black lace sleep wear was partly visible.

 **'I'm guessing this is goodnight?' Tsuki asked him as he released a small** **concentration of chakra to change his normal clothes into orange shorts, and a white tank top.**

'Yeah. With everything that has happened, I just want to get some sleep and worry about whats to come tomorrow.' Naruto told her as he laid down on the bed, and rolled over to hug Akihito. Revealing the negative, and plain coloured angel wing tattoos.

*Dream zone*

 **"Hello** **Naruto, how have you been?" A familiar voice asked as Naruto looked towards the sacred tree reminiscent of his final battle and the inside of his seal.**

"I've been well. I hope you've been good as well. I tried to make this place as pleasant as possible." Naruto told the ominous figure who was becoming more clear. White coloured clothing and lavender irises similar to every Hyuuga member.

 **"So how are your children doing?" the regal sounding lady asked him as chairs materialized for them to rest on.**

"They have been doing excellent. Moka is growing into an impressive young lady, and Natsu is so much like me back then it isn't funny. Asia is staying with us for a while, so I hope that it turns out better than before... Kaguya-dono..." Naruto informed his former slayer as her her final attire became visible.

*End*


End file.
